Ini Mimpi Atau Apa?
by Hiro Kuroru
Summary: Seorang gadis menyadari ini bukanlah dunianya setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya. Entah ini mimpi tau apa. Ia akan menemukan kebenarannya sendiri. Namun, apakah hanya pada dirinya saja hal ini terjadi?/Summary Gagal/Judul sepertinya ga nyambung/Langsung baca saja kalo berminat.
1. Chapter 1

Ini Mimpi atau Apa?

By

aktf_9096

Yamadavina

D.A.S

Pair :

Masih di tentukan. :D

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Friendship, Mystery (Entahlah) dan tentukan sendiri. :D

Rate :

T

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya dan itu artinya milik saya.

Warning :

Banyak Typo[s]. Ide pasaran. DLDR. OC. OOC. AU. Gaje. Semi-Canon, Author POV, Reader/OC POV.

A/n :

Hallo ^^ saya kembali bawa fiksi baru. Hehe. Entahlah ini kenapa dapet ide aneh kayak begini. Yah mungkin pasaran idenya. :D tapi semoga menarik. ^-^ Oh iya, disini pake nama asli aja. Yah meskipun nanti akan aneh tapi tak apa apa lah.

Summary :

Seorang gadis menyadari ini bukanlah dunianya setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya. Entah ini mimpi tau apa. Ia akan menemukan kebenarannya sendiri. Namun, apakah hanya pada dirinya saja hal ini terjadi?/Summary Gagal/Judul sepertinya ga nyambung/Langsung baca saja kalo berminat.

.

.

.

.

.

Chaper 1

Hari ini langit malam terlihat cerah. Terlihat seorang gadis tengah duduk manis di kursi menghadap meja yang terdapat sebuah laptop di depannya yang berada di dalam karmarnya.. Menatap serius apa yang ia tonton. Sesekali ekspresinya berubah sesaat. Ia tengah menonton sebuah anime yang tengah di gandrungi. Mempunyai tiga season, yang season tiganya rilis mulai tahun ini. Yap. Kuroko no Baket, atau Kuroko no basuke, atau The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays.

Kembali ke cerita.

Setelah episode itu selesai ia memutuskan unuk meneruskannya besok. Karna ia mungkin akan di tegur ibunya jika ketahuan bulum tidur karna jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas lebih lima belas menit. Setelah mematikan dan menutup laptop miliknya ia berdiri dan merenggangkan badannya yang sudah duduk terlalu lama. Setelah itu ia menuju kasur dan mendudukkan diri disana sebentar lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Menarik selimut sebatas dada. Menyamankan diri lalu menutup mata unuk tidur.

Oh. Iya. Mari Saya pekenalkan dahulu. Gadis itu bernama [Full Name]. Memiliki rambut lurus hitam pajang sepunggung. Mata dengan manik coklat. Tidak telalu tinggi. Mungkin 157cm(maaf jika itu pendek sekali). Berat badan? Um. Rahasia. Ia sudah lulus SMA tahun ini. ia telah mengikuti Ujian masuk perguruan Tinggi Negeri, namun karna mungkin ia tidak beruntung ia tidak lolos dan memutuskan(karna pilihan alternatif) untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi swasta. Ia tinggal di indonesia. Ia masih belum masuk saat ini, alias nganggur.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi tiba. Dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah. Membiarkan sinarnya menyusupi celah tirai yang tergantung di jendela. Membuat semua orang tak terkecuali [Name] harus bangun untuk memulai aktifitasnya.

Ia mengerjabkan matanya. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Ia lalu bangun dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun, belum sampai di kamar mandi ia melihat sosok lain saat melewati cermin besar di kamarnya itu membuatnya berhenti. Dan menghampiri cermin itu untuk memastikannya lagi.

Saat ia berdiri tepat di depan cermin, mata melebar dan terkejut melihat bayangannya di cermin. Dia siapa? Pikirnya heran. Ia menyenuh pipinya lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. Gerakannya sama. Tidak mungkin!. Batinnya berteriak tak percaya. Yang [Name] lihat saat ini adalah, seorang gadis bermata biru tua serupa langit malam, dengan rambut biru kehitaman yang panjang se pinggang, dengan kulit yang putih.

Belum sempat ia kekamar mandi sebagai tujuan awalnya, ia segera belari keluar kamarnya. Tujuan utamanya adalah menemukan ibunya. Dan tempat yang paling memungkinkan mudah menemui ibunya saat ini adalah di dapur.

Ia sampai disana dengan tergesa. "Ada apa [Name]?" tanya ibunya melihat putrinya yang terlihat panik. Ia menetralkan nafas yang tersenggal akibat berlari dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua."Ibu, ini dimana?" ucap [Name] akhirnya. Kening ibu [Name] mengkerut tak mengerti. "Maksudnya?" ucap ibunya balik bertanya. "Ini dimana" ulang [Name]. "tentu saja di rumah." Jawab ibunya.

"ah. Tidak. Maksudku, benar ini di dunia nyata?" ucap [Name] kembali bertanya. Kening Ibu [name] semakin mengkerut(?) tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan [Name]. "Tentu saja ini di dunia nyata [Name]. Kau ini. pertanyaanmu aneh" ucap ibunya di iringi tawa kecil. "T-tapi-" "sudahlah [Name], lebih baik kau bersiap-siap. Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk ke SMA Seirin" ucap ibunya menyela perkataan [Name].

"APA!?" ucapnya berteriak.

.

.

.

.

.

[Name] berjalan lesu menuju ke sekolah barunya. SMA Seirin. Kepalanya masih pusing memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Bagaimana bisa? Batinnya nelangsa.

Yup. Bagaimana bisa ia kembali ke SMA lagi? Dan lebih membuatnya syok adalah ini dunia Kuroko no Basuke yang ia tonton semalam. Ia sudah berusaha dengan segala upaya(?) untuk memastikan ini mimpi atau tidak. Mulai mencubit pipinya sendiri, memukul kepala, lalu mandi. Namun tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Terlebih lagi ia berada di cerita awal. Apa tidak apa apa?. Bainnya bertanya. Jika ceritanya berubah bagaimana?. Bainnya lagi.

Ia berhenti saat ia tepat berada di depan pintu gerbang SMA Seirin. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang tidak tenang. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memasuki SMA yang mulai saat ini adalah tempat ia belajar.

Saat ia mulai masuk sudah terlihat keramaian. Esktrakurikuler di sekolah ini sedang mencari anggota baru untuk klub mereka. Kuroko, dan Kagami muncul di episeode ini kan? Pikirnya. Berjalan sambil mencari-cari keberadaan dua orang itu. Dan juga menolak dengan halus tawaran memasuki klub setiap apa yang ia lewati.

Akhirnya ia melihat seorang pemuda inggi berambut merah berdiri membelakanginya. Matanya mulai berbinar melihatnya. "Ka-" baru saja ia akan berucap namun ia urungkan kembali. Bisa gawat jika di tanya yang aneh aneh. Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan hal aneh yang terjadi padanya. Bisa disebut gila nanti.

Setelah melewati orang orang yang menawarkan unuk masuk ke klub mereka, [Name] menuju ke sebuah papan pengumuman yang dekat dengan perpustakaan untuk mencari tau ia berada di kelas apa. Sesampainya di sana ia meneliti, dan mencari namanya. "1-B" gumamnya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu Ia berjalan untuk mencari kelasnya berada. Ia sampai di depan pintu kelas.

Tunggu.

1-B

APA? Jeritnya dalam hati.

Berarti ia sekelas dengan dua bocah itu? Batinnya lagi. Baiklah! Ayo masuk! Gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Saat membuka pintu pendangan matanya langsung tertuju dua makhluk dengan warna rambut yang mencolok. Lalu pandangannya teralih untuk mencari bangku yang kosong. Terlihat baris ke tiga dari kanan paling belakang kosong.

Kenapa harus paling belakang? Batinnya kesal. Lalu ia berjalan meuju bangku tersebut. Ia meletakkan tas selempang khusus dari seolah itu di atas meja. Sebelum duduk, ia menyapa teman yang berada dekat dengan bangkunya.

"Hallo Kuroko-san" sapa [Name] pada pemuda berambut biru muda itu. "Hallo, maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah datar.

Mati kau [Name]. Batinnya.

"I-itu, tidak. Kita belum pernah bertemu" ucapnya mulai gugup. "a- perkenalkan, namaku [Full Name]. Salam kenal." Lanjutya memperkenalkan diri. "Ha'i." Kata pemuda bernama Kuroko itu singkat. "Tapi, jika boleh tau [Name]-san tahu namaku dari mana?" lanjut Kuroko bertanya. "Aku pernah mendengar tentengmu dari saudaraku" kata [Nama] menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

Baiklah. Setidaknya itu jawaban logis. Batinnya menenangkan.

"Oh iya Kuroko-san, kau ikut klub apa?" tanya [Name] pada Kuroko. Padahal sudah pasti ia tau. (#plok #ditimpuk #abaikan)

"Aku masuk klub basket [Na-]" "Wah? Benarkah? Apa aku boleh ikut saat Kuroko-san berkumpul ?" belum selesai Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, [Name] menyela. "Apa [Name]-san tidak ikut sebuah klub?" tanya Kuroko. [Name] hanya menggeleng. "[Name]-san bisa ikut sepulang sekolah nanti jika kau bisa" ucap Kuroko menawari.

"Um. Baiklah." Ucapnya dan tersenyum. Setelah itu bell tanda pelajaran dimulai terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini [Name] berada di dalam gym. Ia melihat-lihat ruangan itu. Ternyata ini lebih keren! Batinnya kagum. "Maaf, ada yang perlu dibantu?" ucap seseorang membuatnya kaget. [Name] menoleh pada sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda berkacamata berdiri menatapnya. Hyuuga. Batin [Name] saat tau siapa yang bicara. "um. itu. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat" ucap [Name] disertai tawa garing(?).

"Ah. Aku [Full Name]. Senang bertemu denganmu" ucapnya sambil membungkuk sekilas. "Aku Hyuuga Junpei." Ucap Hyuuga balik memperkenalkan diri. "Apa kau punya tujuan lain untuk kesini?" tanya Hyuuga lagi. "Tidak ada. Oh iy Hyuuga-san, perempuan yang disana itu manager klub basket?" ucap [Name] Basa basi. Hyuuga mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti apa yang dipandang [Name]. "Oh. Dia pelatih klub basket ini. Dia Aida Riko." Ucap Hyuuga melanjutkan.

"Ah. Sepertinya akan di mulai. Hyuuga-san bisa menyusul mereka. terimakasih." kata [Name]. "Hm" gumam Hyuuga. "Oh iya Hyuuga-san, apa boleh aku berkunjung kesini setiap ada latihan?" tanya [Name]. Lebih tepat meminta izin sepertinya. "Hm. Boleh. Tempat ini bisa di kunjungi semua orang." Kata pemuda itu. "Ha'i. Terimakasih." Ucap [Name] lagi berterimakasih.

Setelah itu Hyuuga berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. [Name] masih tetap setia berdiri di samping pintu masuk. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Ia memerperhatikan dari tempatnya berdiri.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda berbisik-bisik entah tentang apa. Namun tiba-tiba Hyuuga, memukul kepala kedua pemuda itu. Terlihat juga perempuan bernama Aida Riko yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda bermata elang. Setelah ia selesai dengan pemuda itu, ia beralih ke depan para anggota baru. Memperenalkan diri sebagai pelatih klun basket. Semua anak kelas satu minus pemuda berambut merah gradasi hitam disetiap ujungnya itu berteriak terkejut. Ada yang berkata bahwa bukan pria tua disana. Namun Aida menjelaskan jika itu advisor mereka, Takeda-sensei.

Kemudian Aida memerintahkan kepada anak kelas satu untuk melepas kaos yang mereka pakai. Seketika mereka kembali berteriak apa dan mengapa-minus pemuda berambut merah dan anggota tahun kedua. Setelah mereka melepaskan kaos yang mereka kenakan, aida mulai melihat tubuh para calon anggota sambil menjelaskan sesuatu. Mereka tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh aida, atau mungin kagum?

Saat sampai didepan Pemuda tinggi berambut merah, mukanya terlihat terperangah dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sementara itu, [Name] mengalihkan perhatiannya saat seseorang masuk. Ah. Kuroko. Batinnya lalu tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan Kuroko yang berjalan menuju kumpulan orang yang berbaris disana. Ia berdiri tepat disamping Pemuda berambut merah-Kagami.

Hyuuga membuyarkan keterperangahan(?) Aida. Aida melihat papan yang ia bawa. Kuroko. Ia mencari Kuroko. Ia bertanya apakah Kuroko berada disini. Sesaat setelah aida berkata sesuatu, yang mungkin menyuruh yang bernama Kuroko mengangkat tangannya sanbil mencari cari orang tersebut, tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul dihadapannya. Berkata dialah Kuroko. Membuat gadis itu berteriak karna terkejut.

[Name] yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Aida.

Seperti yang lain ia disuruh membuka kaos yang dipakainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu mereka pulang tiba. [Name] masih setia berdiri disana. Hingga Aida menangkap sosok gadis itu.

"Junpei, dia siapa?" tanya gadis berambut coklat madu menunjuk dengan dagunya pada pemuda berkacamata. "Itu. Dia [Full Name], mungkin dia kelas satu. Katanya ingin lihat-lihat" jelasnya memberi tau. Sebuah ide muncul dibenak Aida. "Hm. Junpei, bagaimana jika dia menjadi manager kita?" tanya Aida pada Hyuuga meminta pendapat.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Hol- eh, Hallo maksudnya. Wkwk. Sepertinya saya tidak akan bercuap cuap banyak. Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memaca fiksi ini. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! '-'/


	2. Chapter 2

Ini Mimpi atau Apa?

Cast :

GoM

Kuroko Tetsuya

Kagami Taiga

OC/Reader

Dan yang lainnya. :D

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Friendship, Mystery (Entahlah) dan tentukan sendiri. :D

Rate :

T

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya dan itu artinya milik saya.

Warning :

Banyak Typo[s]. Ide pasaran. DLDR. OC. OOC. Gaje. Semi-Canon, Author POV, Reader/OC POV, Reverse Harem.

Summary :

Seorang gadis menyadari ini bukanlah dunianya setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya. Entah ini mimpi tau apa. Ia akan menemukan kebenarannya sendiri. Namun, apakah hanya pada dirinya saja hal ini terjadi?/Summary Gagal/Judul sepertinya ga nyambung/Langsung baca saja kalo berminat.

.

.

.

.

.

Chaper 2 [Edited]

"Terserah saja, tapi apa dia bersedia?" kata Hyuuga menjawab sekaligus bertanya.

"Kita bisa menanyakannya" ucap Aida lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hyuuga, untuk menghampiri [Name].

"Selamat malam." Ucap Aida menyapa.

"Selamat malam Aida-san" ucap [Name] balik menyapa.

"Eh, kamu tau namaku?" ucap Aida bertanya. "Saya tau dari Hyuuga-san" jelas [Name].

"oh, begitu emm..."

"Perkenalkan, saya [Full Name]. Teman sekelas Kuroko-san" ucap [Name] memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu [Name]-chan, boleh kupanggil seperti itu? Dan jangan terlalu formal seperti itu." Ucap Aida diiringi senyum ceria.

"Itu, apa kau mau menjadi manager klub basket kami? " tanya Aida.

Name sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan gadis bersurai coklat madu itu. Dengan segera wajahnya kembali biasa.

"Um, aku tidak tau. Aku tida begitu mengerti tentang basket." Ucap [Name] sambil menggaruk pipi kanan dengan jari telunjuknya, canggung.

"Aku tidak seperti Momoi, atau Aida-senpai" gumam [Name] pelan.

"[Name]-chan bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar. Dan juga, siapa Momoi?" tanya Aida panjang.

"a-a t-tidak ada. I-i-tu hanya teman jauh. hhehe" ucap [Name] terbata karna panik dengan tawa canggung.

"Bagaimana [Name]-chan?" tanya Aida lagi.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang basket Aida-Senpai" balas [Name] mengulang ucapan sebelumnya.

"Tugas manager tidak hanya itu [Name]-chan. Jadi tak usah khawatir" jelas Aida meyakinkan.

"euum. Baiklah" ucap [Name] akhirnya menyetujui. Membuat senpai didepannya itu mengembangkan senyum.

"Ne, [Name]-chan, ayo kita pulang." ajak Aida, dan berjalan meninggalkan gym.

[Name] hanya mengangguk dan ikut keluar dari gym.

Aida berjalan menyusul rekan rekannya. Sedangkan [Name] berada di belakang. Tidak berniat menyusul para senpainya tersebut.

'Jika tidak salah, Kuroko, menyusul Kagami sekarang.' batinnya.

Hiangga tak sadar telah membuatnya melangkah menuju ke suatu tempat. Tak sampai lima menit ia sampai di sebuah lapangan yang biasa digunakan untuk Steet Ball. Ia berdiri di depan pintu(?) lapangan tersebut.

Ternyata benar.

Sekarang ini terlihat sedang bermain. One on One. [Name] hanya memperhatikan saja. Ia bahkan tak bersuara sampai Kagami menarik kasar kerah kemeja Kuroko.

Ia berjengit ketika melihat kagami berbalik untuk mengambil seragamnya. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan yang tak jauh darinya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang akibat rasa panik yang timbul.

Setelah marasa yakin mereka telah pergi, ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pohon.

"Hallo [Name]-san" ucap pemuda bersurai biru muda yang tidak lain adalah Kuroko.

"Hyaaa!" teriak [name] terkejut, dan hampir jatuh.

"Kau membuatku kaget Kuroko-san!" seru [Name] kesal.

"Apa yang [Name]-san lakukan disini?" tanya kuroko tanpa menanggapi seruan [Name].

"A-a itu, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja" ucapnya terbata. Gawatt!. Batin [Name] Panik.

"Lalu kenapa [Name]-san bersembunyi dibalik pohon?" tanya kuroko dengan wajahdatar.

"A-aku tadi di kejar orang jahat, ah! Iya begitu. Jadi aku bersembunyi" ucap [name] memberikan alasan.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia khawatir. Apakah alasan itu bisa diterima, dan pemuda itu bisa berhenti bertanya.

"Oh. " ucap Kuroko singkat.

"Hum. iya" ucap [name] lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kuroko, karna ia merasa ada yang seperti memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Matanya membulat. Tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Hallo" sapa orang itu.

"Oh. Hai Kagami-san" ucap [Name] balik menyapa.

Alis pemuda itu mengrnyit. "ah. Perkenalkan! Nama ku [Full Name]. Kita sekelas loh" ucap [Name] menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengangkatnya lagi.

Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah. Maaf, aku tak mengenalmu." ucapnya santai.

Twicth!

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis kanan [Name]. "Dasar Bakagami" gumam [Name] mendesis.

Setelah itu helaan nafas terdengar. Tak ada gunanya kesal dengan si Baka itu. Batin [Name].

"Baik, Kuroko-san, aku harus segera pulang. Dan terimakasih sudak mengajakku ke gym tadi." ucap [Name] Akhirnya.

[Name] berbalik. Hendak pergi Namun-

"Tunggu [Name]-san, kami akan mengantarmu"

-ucapan Kuroko membuat [Name] kembali menatap Kuroko.

"Kami?" gumam Kagami.

"Apa tidak apa apa?" tanya [Name] ragu.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. "Lagi pula, berbahaya jika gadis berjalan sendirian saat sudah gelap seperti ini" ucap kuroko menambahkan.

Kyaaa~ Selain imut dia juga perhatian~ . Ucap [Name] berfangirling dalam hati.

"baiklah" ucap [Name] menyetujui.

Toh tidak ada ruginya kan? Ia bisa sedikit bertanya-tanya pada kuroko nanti. Si Kagami yang sangar itu juga. Tunggu! Mendengar kata sangar aku jadi ingat seseorang. Pikirnya.

Ah! Iya! Pipi-chan kan Suka yang badass. Ucapnya dalam hati saat menemukan jawabannya.

Kagami mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan kuroko tadi. Terpaksa ia ikut agar tidak membuat harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki tercoreng. Gara-gara membiarkan gadis pulang sendirian saat sudah gelap.

(Tunggu? Sejak kapan si kagami pedulu sama harga diri? #dicekek -baiklah abaikan ini.)

Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket tersebut. [Name] dan Kuroko berjalan di depan. Sedangkan Kagami berada di belakang mereka.

"Ano. Kuroko-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucap [Name] masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Hm. Silakan [Name]-san" ucap Kuroko.

"Apakah kau mengenal..." ucap [Name] menggantung. Ia menatap wajah Kuroko.

"... Kise Ryouta?" lanjut [Name].

Membuat Kuroko Menoleh pada gadis itu. Sementara itu kagami hanya mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan dua anak manusia itu bicarakan.

"[Name]-san tau darimana?" tanya kuroko. Meskipun wajahnya tetap menampilkan ekspresi yang datar, namun Terselip nada penasaran didalamya.

[Name] memiringkan Kepalanya. Lalu ia alihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Bukankah dia model? Dia juga Anggota Kiseki no Sedai bukan?" ucap [Name] dengan ekrspresi seperti mengingat ingat.

Perkataan [name] membuat setidaknya orang yang berada dibelakangnya menjadi tertarik untuk lebih lanjut mendengarkan.

"Benar. Aku lupa jika dia model [Name]-san" ucap kuroko datar. Dan kembali menatap kedepan.

"Hahh. Tidak jadi lah Kuroko-san. Sepertinya tidak baik jika aku bertanya terus" ucap [Name].

Membuat Kagami, sedikit merasa kecewa mendengar itu.

Lagipula, ia penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan pelatih dan senpainya saat latihan tadi.

[Name] Berhenti berjalan.

"Nah. Sudah sampai. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Kuroko-san, Kagami-san" ucap [Name] lalu membungkuk.

Setelah itu ia mengakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang. Sebelum membukanya [Name] berkata, "Sampai jumpa besok!" sambil melambaikan tangannya semangat. Lalu ia masuk kedalam rumah.

Setelah hilangnya [Name] dari hadapan mereka, tak ada yang bicara. Mereka terdiam sejenak disana.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok Kagami-kun" ucap kuroko akhirnya. Lalu berjalan meninggal kan kagami yang masih setia berdiri di sana. Setelah itu barulah ia pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Seperti biasa. Pelajaran yang membosankan. Membuat kepala pening. Dan hal hal yang tak menyenangkan tentang pelajaran.

Aku ke gym atau tidak? Batinnya bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur menerima tawaran Riko. Batinnya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya lelah.

Ah!

Name kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Keningnya mengerut heran.

Aku kan tidak begitu bisa bahasa Jepang. Tapi kenapa aku mengerti bahasa mereka? Batinnya memiringkan kepalanya. Berfikir.

Bahkan sepertinya mereka memakai bahasa indonesia. Batinnya lanjut.

Tulisannya juga. Batinnya lagi.

Lalu [Name] mengobsevasi(?) keadaan seluruh kelas.

Nah. Benarkan? Batinnya membenarkan.

Apa sejak aku disini jadi berubah semua ya? Entahlah. Batinnya lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

.

[Name] kini tengah berbaring terlentang di atas kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamar.

Ia sudah memutuskan tidak ke gym hari ini. Dan ia berpesan pada Kuroko untuk menyampaikan pada Aida bahwa ia tidak datang kesana hari ini.

Ia masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Ternyata membosankan juga ya? Huft! Batinnya lalu menghela nafas.

Mungkin aku tidak akan kesana untuk duahari besok.

"Bukankah Kise mincul di hari ke enam?" gumamnya bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Entah kenapa aku menjadi tidak semangat seperti ini. Tidak seperti hari pertama. Batinnya lelah.

(dari tadi kok membatin mulu ya? #abaikan)

Hari selanjutnya, seperti seblum-sebelumnya. Belajar, belajar, belajar.

Namun, sepertinya [Name] tidak hanya melakukan itu. Karna tidak ada latihan basket hari ini, ia putuskan untuk pergi.

Pergi Ke SMA Kaijo.

Setibanya di sana.

"Maaf, kearah mana gym untuk klub basket disini?" tanya [Name] pada salah seorang siswa SMA kaijo.

Siswa itu pun menjawab. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, [Name] langsung pergi sesuai arah yang di tunjukan. Tapi...

"Aduuhhh. Kenapa malah seperti ini?" ucapnya mengacak surai panjangnya. Ia bingung. Dan itu artinya ia tersesat.

Ia celingukan(?) kanan kiri. Melihat lihat adakah yang jam segini masih di sekolah.

Buukk

Membuat [name] tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Seseorang.

"Ah! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." ucap [Name] meminta maaf.

"Ano. Kau bukan siswi Kaijo kan?" tanya orang itu. Ternyata salah satu siswi SMA Kaijo.

"Hehe. Iya." ucap [Name] dibarengi tawa canggung.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar orang itu.

"Um. Itu, Aku Ingin melihat klub basket." jawab [Name]

"tapi sepertinya aku tersesat." ucap [Name] sambil menggaruk pipi kanan dengan telunjuk tangannya.

"Oh? Kebetulan Aku akan kesana, bagaimana jika ikut dengan ku?" ucapnya.

[Name] hanya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih" ucap [Name] setelahnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Mereka mengobrol seputar sekolah mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai.

"Kita sampai." ucap siswi itu.

"Ayo Masuk" ajaknya.

[Name] hanya menurut. Mereka pun masuk.

"Wah. Siapa gadis ini -ssu?" tanya seorang pemuda. Sudah bisa di tebak siapa kan?

"Sepertinya bukan dari sini-ssu" lanjutnya.

"Aku [Full Name]. Salam Kenal Kise-san" ucap [name] lalu membungkuk sebentar.

Sementara itu orang yang berada di samping [Name] Mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lho? Kamu tau namaku-ssu?" tanya Kise agak terkejut.

[Name] mengangguk. "Aku tau, Kise-san Juga seorang model." ucap [Name].

"Wah. Kau tau sedikit tentangku-ssu!" ucap Kise senang.

"Oh iya Kise-san, Temanku ada yang suka padamu lho Kise-san." ucap [Name] semangat.

"Siapa -ssu?" ucap Kise penasaran.

"Sachika Natsume. Dia begitu menyukaimu. Dia selalu bersemangat saat menceritakan hal-hal tentang mu, dia juga bilang jika, kau itu ma-" ucapan [name] terputus oleh

"Senebntar. Siapa namanya tadi?" pertanyaan siswi-yang dengan baik hati menolong [name] tadi- yang masih setia berdiri di samping [Name].

"Sachika Natsume. Kenapa?" ucap [name] mengulang, sekaligus bertanya pada siswi itu.

"Bukankah itu namamu Sa-cchi?" tanya Kise pada siswi di samping [Name].

"Eh?" ucap [Name] terkejut. Lalu memngahdap pada siswi itu.

"Namamu Sachika Natsume?" Tanya [name].

"Cha-chan?" tanya [Name] lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

T B C

Huhu. Akhirnya selesai chapter ini. Seharusnya kemarin kemarin mau tak aploud. Tapi apa daya tubuh saya tak mendukung. Maaf juga jika jalan ceritanya seperti ngajak lari(?). T.T saya sedang malas menjelaskan soalnya. Dan juga, tentang saya yang tidak update update, saya juga minta maaf. #ndakadayangnunggufi /pundung/

Khusus yang merasa saya panggil Cha-chan, wajib ninggalin jejak! Kalo tidak, Kise tak umpetin dari mu! /ngancem/. Baiklah. Abaikan yang ini.

Review? Silakan. Tidak juga tidak apa apa. :)

Yang terakhir, terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ^^/


End file.
